


I Need To Feel

by KarmelZilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fear, Fear of Death, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love, Nazis, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmelZilla/pseuds/KarmelZilla
Summary: After coming back from Earth X, Alex's has a hard time dealing with the almost death of her sister.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	I Need To Feel

Alex and Kara came through the portal and her heart skipped a beat when he feet landed in the apartment. Still clutching her sisters hand, she slowly let out a breath she had been holding. Kara turned to look at her with a smile only for her brows to raise in surprise when she saw the tears in Alex’s eyes.   
“Alex, are you okay? What’s wrong!?” She took off her glasses, quickly doing a scan of her body.   
“Okay, Kara, no! I’m not okay.” She shouted, pushing her back, which Kara let her, moving her body with Alex’s hands. Big, blue, watery eyes watched her sister and she angrily wiped at her eyes, even though more tears quickly came.   
Alex was furious and terrified. She had almost lost her sister forever. Her life line. What would she do with out her sun? She had been caught by Nazi', NAZIS! And almost killed herself, several times, but it all paled in comparison to losing her angel. “I almost lost you, Kara! You almost died and I had no way of stopping it. How am I supposed to protect you when- when…”  
Kara quickly wrapped her sister into her arms, holding her close, her own tears falling. What had she put her through? “Breathe. It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m safe. I’m here.” She whispered, stroking her hair. Alex’s body racked with sobs, shaking her head.   
“I couldn’t save you. I tried… you… what..?” The red head babbled and Kara's heart broke. She picked her up and moved them to the couch, Alex in her lap, kissing her forehead.   
Kara mumbled to her as she rocked her in her arms, not really knowing what else to say. Her fingers went through her hair, kissing her skin, anywhere she can reach. “I’m here, Alex, I’m never leaving you.”  
Alex nodded, lifting her self and shifting so she straddled the love of her life. Her hands cupped soft cheeks and tears fell from her eyes. “I… I need to feel you. Please. I need to feel you’re still alive.” She panted, and Kara nodded, lifting her up and speeding to the bed.   
It was there that Alex pushed her down on her back, straddling her again, her lips instantly seeking. Kara gladly gave her what she wanted, need. Her fingers pushed through the long blonde locks, fist clenching against her scalp, glad that Kara wouldn’t feel the pain. Teeth crashed together, tongues battled, lips sucks. It was hard kiss, one that demand more and more. Alex eventually pulled at Kara’s shirt and the superhero new what she was asking. In the blink of an eye, both of them were completely naked, Kara’s blue eyes so dark with desire, you could barely see their true color. Alex crawled back to the middle of the bed and bit her lips, cheeks still tear stained. “Kara…” She whispered, begging her.  
It didn’t take long for the taller woman to obey. She crawled over the redhead, licking and nipping skin as she went, enjoying the gasps and meals of the beauty under her. Taking a nipple into her mouth, she sucked hard, her other hand rolling the skin into a hard pebble. Alex moaned loudly, causing shivers to go down Kara’s back. She placed a knee in between pale thighs and pressed against her center, letting her ride her thigh as she got a taste of her skin. She didn’t stay long, know the need, almost primal, instinctive to her survival, the burned beneath the skin she was kissing. “I love you.”  
Kara said before settling between her legs and delving into the best snack in all the multiverse. Alex screamed, her hands immediately flying to Kara’s hair and her hips arching up to her mouth, pleasure coursing through her veins like a roller coaster. “Yes, Kara. Please. I love you.”  
The alien would never get tired of her tongue between Alex’s lips. It was amazing, the best thing she had ever had in her mouth. She would always want more. But for now, Alex needed her. Need to feel that she was there with her. She never wanted Alex to feel the pain she was going through, and that made her hate the Nazi’s all the more.   
Sucking her clit into her mouth, Kara slipped two fingers inside Alex, her eyes rolling to the back of her head with out hot and wet she was.   
“Fuck, Kara. Hard, take me. Please.” She whimpered, eyes watery and redlined.   
Nodding, “Don’t worry baby. I’ve got you.” She moved up her body and straddled her thigh, fingers pounding into her. Her mouth moved to her neck, just below her ear. “You’re such a good girl. So hot and ready for me.”   
Kara rolled her hips over her thigh as she pistoned her fingers in, her palm, hitting her clit hard, ever other thrust. Alex’s body was flushed and her thighs were shaking, Kara new she was so close. Adding a third finger and her thumb on her clit, Kara quickened her pace of her fingers and her own hips. She didn’t care if she got off, but Alex needed to. She moved to kiss her, lips brushing over hers as she spoke. “I’m here, Alex. I’m never leaving you. Feel me.” She said before kissing her and Alex came, screaming into her mouth. She felt Alex clawing at her back and slightly wished that the Mark’s would stay as the girl writhed beneath her.   
She eased her through her orgasm, giving soft kisses and gentle thrust before the redhead went limp under her. With super speed she got a warm towel and cleaned them both up before covering them with the blanket, pulling the crying Alex to her. They interlocked their limbs, Alex’s head over Kara’s chest, listening to her thundering heart. She made a vow to always protect her, protect her heart. With out Kara, there is no Alex. Without a sun, no one lives. “Thank you.” She said before falling asleep, her thighs still slightly trembling. Kara kissed her head and nodding, making her own vow. She would always do everything in her power to love and protect her Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently finished the Flash and was going back and watching all the crossovers. I wrote a little something I thought would happen if Alex and Kara were a thing. Assuming Maggir and her didn't date, therefore, no hook up with Sara. Although it was an amazing hookup.


End file.
